


Traidora a la sangre

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Bathilda no da crédito a lo que acaba de ver, sintiéndose traicionada por la persona que menos se esperaba...





	Traidora a la sangre

Cierras la puerta de tu habitación con un estruendo portazo. No puedes creer lo que acaban de ver tus ojos.

Ella, precisamente ella tenía que ser.

La misma que te despertaba por las noches cuando no podía dormir y necesitaba acurrucarse a tu lado. La misma que te pedía un abrazo de consuelo cuando más lo necesitaba. La misma que te enamoró y te susurraba al oído que tú eras la única a quien ella quería. La misma que ansiaba cada día, cada noche, besar tus labios sin descanso…

Sin embargo, todo fue un engaño, una vil treta para manipularte una vez más. Jamás debiste confiar en ella, a pesar de la negativa de tus amigas.

Quieres olvidar lo que has visto. Olvidarte de sus labios posados en los de un miserable muggle. Vas a necesitar de algo más que magia para poder arrancar de tu ser esta traición.

—Bathilda, cielo —dice tu madre nada más entrar en tu cuarto—, Jenelle está abajo, esperándote.

Le respondes con el silencio más absoluto que se te ocurre. ¿Cómo tiene la desfachatez de presentarse en tu casa después de todo? El nudo que se te forma en la garganta no te impide salir de tu dormitorio. Bajas las escaleras y la miras a la cara. Jenelle ignora por completo tu gesto de indiferencia.

—¿No le vas a dar un abrazo? —te insinúa tu madre, sonriente—. Lleváis todo el verano sin veros, era para que mostraras más entusiasmo. ¿No crees que está muy guapa hoy?

Bufas con cierta repulsión sin apartar la vista de Jenelle.

—¡Yo jamás tocaría a una repugnante traidora a la sangre como ella, por muy guapa que fuese!

Y, fría cual témpano de hielo, te das media vuelta, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca.


End file.
